


legacy

by sendthewolves



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, post-prince lestat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendthewolves/pseuds/sendthewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse doesn’t stay long at Trinity Gate after Mekare dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	legacy

Jesse doesn’t stay long at Trinity Gate after Mekare dies. She keeps mostly to herself, with the exception of David and his constant, quiet support, and a few brief conversations with Gabrielle. All around her reunions are taking place, plans are being made. Everyone filled with the adrenaline of survival. More than twenty years ago, after Akasha, she had been swept up in it along with the others; fascinated by all these ancient beings around her, discovering her new power. Now, Jesse just feels tired; wrung out from months of fear and worry. 

She's gone before Lestat and his new court leave for the Auvergne, declining David’s offer to accompany her. Part of her desperately wants to accept, but she can’t lean on him forever. Might as well rip off the bandaid and stand on her own. Standing under the stars in New York for a long moment, she has no clear destination in mind. There are houses and apartments in her name scattered across the world but she doesn’t go to any of them. Jesse’s never considered any of them home, they’re barely more personal than a hotel room. There’s only one place she can think of to go, so she smooths her hair away from her face and takes to the sky. The rush of night air around her body is even colder than her marble skin, but she pays it no mind as she heads for California.

Most of Maharet’s correspondence with her descendants was by email now, but there are still a handful of letters waiting when Jesse arrives at the compound in Sonoma. She gathers them up and carries them with her through the labyrinth of empty rooms, feeling like one of the spirits she no longer sees. When she finally settles it’s in a small study with an elegant writing desk. This must be be where Maharet had sat when she wrote Jesse letters all those years ago, and Jesse finds herself wishing she had those pages of Maharet’s words with her now.

Sitting at her aunt’s desk, Jesse thinks of the women she’s lost; Maharet, Mekare, Miriam. Flicking absently through the letters in her hand, she opens an envelope at random and reads an excited scrawl from a girl she’s never met but is still connected to by lines of a family tree. The girl’s name is Abigail and she’s just received her college acceptance letter, can Aunt Maharet believe that she got into her first choice? It makes Jesse smile. And then, on a whim, she pulls a blank sheet of paper from one of the perfectly organized drawers, picks up a pen and begins _“My darling Abigail…”_

Words passed down through the family ghost across her mind. There will always be a Maharet.


End file.
